Angel of Mercy
by letters-from-London
Summary: AU. Dan and Blair live in the Delirium world where love is considered illegal. When people reach the age of 18 they are required to have an operation that removes a part of their brain that allows them to love. Blair had her whole life planned out until she met Dan. After, nothing is the same and she begins to question everything she had ever known.


Day 1:

I crack my eyes open and am overwhelmed by the bright white light that is shining right about my face. I automatically shut my eyes and let out a loud moan after registering the blinding pain in my head. I take a deep breath and feel blinding pain in my chest. _Probably a broken rib or two._ I try to bring up my hand to rub my forehead and I find that my hands are strapped down to the bed that I am laying in. I try to maneuver my hands out of the cuffs, but they won't budge. Letting out a loud sigh, I try to relax and take stock of my injuries. I register pain down in my right ankle, but when I try to rotate it I find that my foot is also tied down to this bed along with my other foot. _A twisted ankle, broken rib, and probably a concussion based on the pain in my head. Definitely could be worse._

I have been planning for this situation for about a month now. I had come to accept that this was how I was most likely going to end up, strapped to a bed like a criminal. It never mattered that I was Blair Waldorf, the daughter of the most powerful man in Portland, the town I live in. _Used to live in_, I remind myself. _There's no going back after what happened._

_What happened._

For a brief moment, I let myself remember.

_A starry night. A warm embrace. Sweat dripping down my face. Serena's face while laughing. A lovely melody. His guitar. Him._

I scrunch my eyes together as I feel a tear fall down my face. I will these tears to stop, because I know I should not show them any sign of weakness. But once these flashes start they are almost impossible to stop.

_My red dress. His endless collection of books._ _Death Cab for Cutie. Deep brown eyes and messy dark hair. His hand in mine. Noise. A rush of adrenaline. My empty hand. Fear. A sharp pain in my side._

_Darkness._

I slowly count to ten before I open my eyes. The bright light is still there, but this time I am expecting it so it doesn't feel as harsh. When my eyes are open I take in the room I am in. White, everywhere. The walls, the bed I am laying in, even the clothes that I am now wearing.

"This process will be much easier if you stop fighting."

My head snaps toward the direction of the voice. Sitting in a chair at the side of my bed is a middle-aged woman, dressed entirely in white. She leans forward and places her hands next to me. She looks at me determinedly and says, "You put up a fight and sustained several injuries. None of them were very serious and we have taken care of you. Now, unless you become difficult, you will only be here for a few more days. I think you know what is going to happen to you now, but let me just remind you. Once your injuries have healed you will finally be given the operation that you have been running from." She turns around and picks up a syringe that was lying on the table behind her. She moves back to me and looks down. She sighs as she grabs my arm and says, "I hope this was all worth it. You're just right back to where you started." Then she jabs the syringe in my arm.

I feel the effects of the drug immediately. Darkness is quickly approaching in my vision. Just before I lose consciousness, I meet the eyes of the woman and whisper, "Nothing you do can take him away from me."

She smirks at me, then replies, "You're too late for that."

Then all I see is darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is completely random! I am just a huge fan of this series and the idea just kind of came out of nowhere! The world is set in the world created by Lauren Oliver in her Delirium series. I do not own anything about this idea or series.**

**Please let me know if I should continue this! I really have no idea how this is, so feedback would be lovely! :)**


End file.
